


The Perks of Being a Queen

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Yet Another Fantasy Gamer Comic
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dark Elves, Drow, F/M, Fantasy, Female Character In Command, Femdom, Impregnation, Kings & Queens, Oral Sex, Orders, Porn Battle, Pregnancy, Royalty, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Coup D'Drow, the population of the dark elves is decimated, and it's up to the queen and the king-consort to set an example for how to fix the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being a Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



“Your Majesty, I beg you to reconsider. With the loss of so many drow in the recent conflict we no longer have the workforce necessary to continue production in our holdings. Acres of mushroom and moss farms are laying fallow, and our livestock have been dying off from lack of fodder. If you would only authorize our army to capture a few hundred slaves…”

Nephilia scowled at the drow noble woman that pleaded before the throne. The entire day had been a non-stop cavalcade of petitioners and whiners, most asking for resources of one kind or another. The loss of so many drow had left the drow nobility in shambles, and the power struggle had begun in earnest almost immediately. Luckily, it was relatively easy for her to stay objective. It was hard to play favorites to nobles you barely knew.

“From where, Reclusa? Would you have me declare war on the orcs again? We’ve seen how well that worked out. Perhaps the human kingdom? You know, the one whose local lord Maula Bloodhand considers family?”

Nephilia heard a soft snickering from near the door of the throne room. Without looking she knew exactly who it was. A quick glance confirmed the King-Escort was in his customary place, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an amused smirk.

“My lady…” the advisor continued, “There are many denizens of this mountain. We could…”

“No.” Nephilia cut her off summarily, “In the short time I’ve been here I’ve seen how good this mountain is at defending its own. If fields must lay barren then so be it. We have food enough to sustain us until a new generation can be bred. If you feel so strongly about your agricultural holdings, I suggest you get to work yourself or else trade off some of your land for existing slaves from the other nobles. As for the rest of us, we have other seeds that need sowing.”

“But…”

Nephilia stood up from her throne, effectively silencing the petitioner and gaining the strict attention of the assembled drow court.

“That will be all for today. Anyone else can wait until tomorrow.”

She turned to the guards that stood beside the throne.

“Clear the room and make sure no one enters for at least an hour. I need some… personal time.”

The guards nodded and moved forward, leading the assembled petitioners out the door amidst grumbles and complaints.

Wolf pushed himself off the wall and moved to join the exiting crowd.

“Not you.” Nephilia pointed one slender finger at him. “You stay.”

Wolf stopped in mid-stride, a slightly worried look on his face. 

“My Queen…” he said as the last of the guards left, closing the door behind them with a decisive thud. He held his hands behind him in a stance of casual deference. “You are as wise as you are beautiful. You’re rulings…”

“Oh, stow it.” Nephilia removed the crown from her head, hanging it unceremoniously on the top of the throne. A moment later she began shimmying out of her court dress, pulling it up over her head and revealing her naked body. “You’re a much better lover than you are a flatterer.”

Wolf grinned and raised an eyebrow, relaxing his arms to his sides.

“Should I take that as an invitation to ply my trade?”

The queen slumped into her throne with a sigh, casually tossing one long leg over the arm of the chair.

“You’d fucking well better. After the day I’ve had…”

“I’d fucking well better or I’d better fuck well?” Wolf asked mischievously as he approached the throne.

“Yes. Both.” Nephilia smiled tiredly. “On your knees.”

“Yes, my queen…” Wolf grinned as he knelt down and settled in between nephilia’s spread legs. He started with gentle kisses on the insides of her thighs, gently licking; tasting her sweat and inhaling the aroma of her sex. She knew that he could tell from the scent alone just how much she needed this.

“Mmmmm… higher. Now is not the time for pleasantries,” Nephilia purred.

After another moment of teasing her, which she knew was calculated to be precisely as long as possible before she would force him to continue, Wolf moved his tongue upward, sliding it along the length of her wet slit.

Nephilia moaned again and ran her fingers through his stark white hair.

“Yes, just like that. Keep licking.”

“As you command…” Wolf replied, between long, soft laps at the queen’s lower lips. She closed her eyes as the subtle sensations of his flexible tongue washed over her. Her remaining hand sought out her nipples, pinching them lightly in turn until they were rock hard and sensitive.

This, she mused, was one of the best perks of being the new drow queen. Wolf was truly talented with his tongue, and he was fully capable of staying in this position for hours, offering up orgasm after orgasm until she was shaking and panting and unable to stand even the lightest of touches. She knew because he had done exactly that on more than one occasion already.

But today was not one of those times. Today she had other plans. With that in mind she allowed him to bring her off only once, clutching white-knuckled to the arms of the drow throne, her juices dripping down his chin and onto the polished granite floor.

Wolf never lost the impish grin that reminded Nephilia so much of his namesake, not even when she was gasping and screaming and shuddering above him. 

“Oooooh…” she cooed as he continued licking her through the orgasm and into the beginning of another, but before he could proceed she pulled back on his hair, removing his lips from her cunt.

“Good boy… very good. But right now I want something more.”

Wolf looked up at her with a gleam in his eyes, her come still wet on his chin.

“And here I thought I had managed to distract you from all that talk of sowing seeds.”

“Oh, I’m after a very different kind of seed than the ones Reclusa is obsessed with,” the queen replied with a smirk, "and I want you to give me all you have to offer. If we’re to shore up the population, we’ll need to set a good example for our subjects. I’m in my most fertile period right now. If you’re lucky, I could be carrying your daughter within the month.”

She let go of Wolf’s hair and he stood up, quickly removing his pants and leaning over the throne, which was the perfect height for him to rest his hard cock on her wet cunt as she spread her legs further apart, one over each arm. She wondered briefly if the throne had purposely been designed with this function in mind. Certainly she couldn’t be the only queen to have used it for this purpose.

“How do you know it will be a daughter?” Wolf asked, moving his hips just slightly, rubbing the underside of his cockhead along her clit.

“I’m the queen. I know these things,” Nephilia said, her lip beginning to tremble, “Besides, it had better be or I might have to hand you over to Arachne.”

For a moment Wolf’s smile faltered.

Nephilia laughed.

“I’m joking, Wolf. But if you don’t start fucking me soon I might reconsider.”

She gasped as his cock slipped lower and pressed into her. He was good enough to know that she liked when he took his time with the initial entry, and he slowly worked his way into her channel, her copious juices easing the way as each inch of his cock disappeared inside of her.

“By Lolth… I’ll never get used to how big you are…”

“I certainly hope not,” Wolf said as he pulled out slightly and then pushed the last bit of himself into her, “That would make it less fun for me.”

“Unf… it’s not… supposed to be fun for you.” Nephilia said between gasps, “It’s your…ooooh… job.”

Wolf let out a short grunt of relief and Nephilia could tell that he had been wanting this just as much as she had.

“Nothing wrong with enjoying your work…” he said with a sly grin.

Nephilia reached out and pulled his face to her, mashing her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his eager mouth. As she held him, his hips continued making tiny motions, just barely pulling out of her and then pushing back in, causing a slight friction that felt deliciously decadent. Finally, she let go of him and slumped back in the throne again.

“Now shut up and fuck me!” she growled.

“Yes, ma’am!” Wolf said as he took her legs in his arms and planted his feet. Within seconds he was sliding effortlessly into her as she grunted and moaned on her seat of power. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, alternating between kneading her breasts and pushing against the back of the seat for leverage, trying to force herself forward to impale more of herself on his thick cock.

Within a minute, she was coming once more, her pussy spasming around him as she cried out. This time he didn’t let up and, in fact, increased his pace. She whimpered beneath him.

“Yes! Fuck! Fill me!” she shouted, not caring who might happen to be walking by the throne room, and hear her, “I want you… I want your come!”

Wolf’s face was contorted in pleasure, and she knew that even he couldn’t last much longer at the pace he had set, but he performed admirably, managing to lead her through at least two more shuddering orgasms before finally tensing up, his breath hitching in his throat as his cock swelled even larger inside of her.

“Ooooooh, yes…” she moaned, “Come inside me… breed me… give me your seed…”

Nephilia felt a warm, wet pressure inside of her cunt, and she knew that his cock was spurting, filling her with hot come. 

“Fuck…” Wolf panted, his face covered in sweat.

Nephilia purred in contentment as he slowly withdrew his softening cock from her hole, his semen spilling out onto the stone seat beneath her.

“Good… Very good.” 

Her fingers sought out the sticky mess between her legs, slowly smearing the still-hot come along her slit and through the white hair of her mons.

“Excellent work,” she said, “You’re dismissed for now. I think… I need some time to myself.”

Wolf looked slightly disappointed that there wouldn’t be a follow up round right away, but he nodded and pulled his pants back on all the same.

“Your majesty.”

He turned to leave and then looked back at her, a look of slight concern on his face.

“It can take time, you know. If you really are serious, we should try as often as possible.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we will.” Nephilia smiled. “When I have further need of your services I know where to find you.”

Wolf nodded and headed to the door, knocking briefly. A moment later it opened and he stepped out. The heavy wooden door clanged closed behind him.

Nephilia closed her legs and sank back again, lounging on her stone throne. Her hand found her stomach and rested there. Right this moment, the next drow princess was being formed inside of her. She knew this as fully and truly as she knew that the moon would rise and the tide would turn. She didn’t know how she knew it, but she did. 

Of course, that didn’t mean Wolf’s service was over. In fact, it was just beginning. After all, Her heir would need sisters. Perhaps even a few brothers. The next generation wasn’t going to breed itself.


End file.
